1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aperture (contour) compensation circuit for use with a television receiver or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional contour compensation circuit for use with for example, television receivers is known to employ a secondary differentiated signal E"(t) of an input video signal E(t). Such secondary differentiated signal E"(t) is increased in level in proportion to the square of the leading edge of the waveform of the video signal E(t). As a consequence, the edge portion is zigzagged at the steep contour portion while a contour compensation becomes insufficient at the gentle contour portion. In other words, the contour compensation by using the secondary differentiated signal E"(t) becomes too much or insufficient depending on the waveform of the input video signal E(t).